


What Do You Want To Happen?

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Debbie's thoughts at the end of season 5. Justin has lived in New York for 6 months now. Sequel to: 'The Way It Should Have Been.'





	What Do You Want To Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Debbie’s POV

 

I don’t know whether or not I want to strangle Brian and Justin. I love both of those boys to the sky and back, just like the rest of our little family. They know it, too.

 

However, after the non-wedding, I want to shake some sense into them. They love each other. Both men are extremely smart, and should find a way to make things work. 

 

I don’t know how that is going to happen, though. Justin lives in New York now, and Brian still lives here. With Brian having to deal with Babylon and Kinnetic, know that he can’t expand already.

 

I know that they hate being apart from each other. I also know about their little talk. The one where Justin told Brian he didn’t want him to change. I told Brian to just tell Justin the truth.

 

Brian should tell Justin, that sure he was changing, but it was for the better. Also, that it was for himself, and if Justin was to benefit from it, then where is the problem?

 

I love both boys as if they were my own, but they are both stubborn as shit. I feel like banging my head on the wall repeatedly as I think of how fucked up things are. 

 

I just talked to Justin an hour ago. I hope things work out for them. After everything that's happened, they deserve to be happy. I sit back as I let the memory take hold of me.

 

“Hey Sunshine! How are things going in the Big Apple?” I hear the sound of papers being moved around, and then he sets something down, before coming back on the line.

 

“Hey Deb, things are going fine. I was able to find a small two bedroom apartment. I’m using one of the rooms as a studio. It’s working out okay; at least I think it is.”

 

I don’t like for Justin to sound uncertain, I never did. He was that way for a while, after the bashing. It broke my heart at how much pain he was in, and there was nothing I could do to help.

 

Now though, the pain that Justin is going through is because he has to be separated from Brian. I know that he wanted to stay here in Pittsburgh, and work on his art.

 

Justin wanted to be able to remain in his relationship with Brian. Sadly, we came to find out that Lindsay wasn’t gonna let that happen. No one knows that I know what really happened.

 

I guess its better that way, at least for now. I just can’t believe that Lindsay would want Brian to be unhappy. She’s supposedly such a good friend to him, just like my son.

 

Yet both of them want Brian to be alone and miserable for the rest of his life. Both of them have someone to love, and a family. Why can’t Brian have the same things?

 

Where is the justice in that, I ask you. However, I know that things are going to change. If I have to, I’ll make them change. Anyway, back to my conversation with Justin.

 

“I’m glad to hear that, Sunshine. You know your mother and I worry about you being all alone in the Big Apple.” I know that Justin is smiling, and I know he misses us.

 

“The two of you don’t need to worry. I’m fine.” I don’t know whether or not I should open my big mouth. Justin's been living in New York for 6 months now, and I feel like I have to say something.

 

“Sunshine, have you talked to Brian at all since you moved?” Justin is silent on his end of the phone, and I close my eyes, silently praying that they haven’t broken up.

 

His voice is soft when he replies. “Yes Deb, I have talked to Brian.” I want to scream at Justin, asking what he’s feeling, or what he’s doing. They should be together.

 

They need to be together. They belong together. Neither man is truly himself without the other. Trust me; I sure as shit plan on sharing this information with Sunshine.

 

“Sunshine, I think that you and Brian need to do something. The two of you love each other. You need to work something out, so that you can be able to be together.”

 

I fall silent after I speak, and I hear Justin crying softly on the other end of the line. I hate hurting him this way, but I just want to try and help the two of them out.

 

“I don’t know what to do, Deb. I have been trying to come up with a solution for 6 months, and I come up blank every time.” I hate hearing Justin sound so broken.

 

“Justin, listen to me.” I say softly. I know that he knows this is serious, when I say his real name, instead of just using the nickname I always use when talking to him.

 

“I’m listening,” Justin says softly. I take a breath, and then let it out. Moments later, I speak. “What do you want to happen, with you and Brian? Do you still want to be together?”

 

Justin’s voice is even softer this time, than it was in the beginning. “I want to be with Brian. I just don’t know how to make it happen. I love him Deb, I always have.”

 

I’m trying not to cry, as the only thing I can think to say comes to mind, and I say it. “Then come home and get your man, honey.” Fuck it, I’m allowed to cry. So I do.

 

I want things to work out for them. Moments later, we hang up. The next thing I know, I’m smiling, and I don’t know why. I just know that things are going to work out for them.

 

The End.


End file.
